communitasfandomcom-20200214-history
Gem Policies
This is the current state of the Policies section of the G&K Enhanced Mod (GEM). Overview *Culture Victories: **All players get +20% more policies, and cultural victory requires +20% more policies. **Tall and Wide empries are equally capable of cultural victory. **Peaceful empires are more effective at culture victory than militaristic empires. *Balanced policies in each tree so they have approximately equal power. *Each tree has a few policies useful for anyone, and a few policies for specific strategies. *The “no policy saving” advanced setup option defaults to disabled. *The only policy tree exclusion exists between Freedom <> Nationalism. (Autocracy). *Reduced the number of prerequisite links within policy trees to increase options. Discussion *Moved the boosts to Merchants, Artists, and Engineers earlier in the game, and tied them with an immediate bonus. This increases the value of specialists for wide and conquest empires. Scientists are useful for anyone, so they remain later in the trees. *Policy trees progress from left (early) to right (late) instead of clockwise. Liberty Good for quickly claiming early territory. *Opener + 1 Culture in every city. 1 Palace in the 3 oldest cities. *Collective Rule +1 Settler. +20% Production for settlers. *Meritocracy Gives a lump sum of Gold. Reduces policy costs in large empires: Cities producing approximately 15 Culture are revenue-neutral for policy rate. *Citizenship +2 Workers at the Capital. +25% improvement construction rate. *Representation +1 National Happiness in Connected cities. -5% Unhappiness from Population in non-occupied cities. *Republic Free Defense building in all current and future cities. +2 Production from Defense buildings. *Finisher Free Great Person of choice. +3 Production from a specialist being in city. Tradition Good for developing a few big cities. *Opener +1 Culture for each surplus National Happiness. *Oral History +2 Culture for the Palace and Villages. *Monarchy +5 Science per turn. +5% Science on science buildings. *Landed Elite +20% Surplus Food in each city. +1 Food from Defense buildings. *Aristocracy +2 Culture for each National or World Wonder. +20% Production for building Wonders. *Oligarchy 0 maintenance and +0.2 xp/turn for garrisoned units. +50% Ranged Strength for garrisoned Cities. *Finisher +1 City Happiness for each National or World Wonder. Doubles cultural border expansion rate to tiles far from cities. +50% Great Person Rate. Honor Good for fighting barbarians and conquering enemies. *Opener Reveals barbarian camps. +10% Strength against barbarians. Killing barbarians gives +5 Culture per 1 Strength. *Spoils of War You salvage Gold from the equipment of defeated enemies. Capturing City-States plunders treasure equal to 50 turns of alliance. *Military Tradition +2 Defense units at the Capital. +20% Production for military units and buildings *Military Caste +1 City Happiness and +2 Culture for each city with a Garrison. *Discipline +15% Strength for units adjacent to friendly military unit. +1 Great General at the Capital. +1 Movement for Great Generals *War Epics +1 City Happiness from Culture buildings. *Professional Army -50% Upgrade cost for units. -25% Maintenance cost for units. *Finisher +1 City Happiness and +4 Culture for cities with a Garrison or Barracks. Piety Good for Happiness and Religion. *Opener +5 National Happiness. +50 Faith. *Charity +5% Gold from religious buildings. *Inspiration +1 Free Policy +2 Culture from religious buildings. *Tolerance +1 City Happiness from Shrines and Temples. *Unity 10 turn Golden Age. -25% National Happiness required for Golden Ages. *Devotion +3 Faith per turn. +1 Faith per city. *Finisher -25% Faith purchase costs. Commerce Good for building things faster in cities. *Opener +15% Gross National income. Can purchase Great Merchants with Faith once you enter the Industrial Era. *Mercantilism +2 Movement for non-combat units. +25% Income from Domestic Trade. -25% cost for Roads and Railroads. *Guilds +1 Great Merchant at the Capital. +100% Gold from Great Merchant trade missions. *Protectionism -20% Purchase cost for units and buildings. *Patent Law +1 Gold from Villages. +2 Gold from Harbors. *Merchant Navy +1 Movement and +1 Sight for Military ships. +2 Science for Coastal Cities. +2 Science for Naval Buildings. *Finisher +1 National Happiness from each Luxury resource, including surplus copies. Patronage Good for interacting with City-States. *Opener 20 resting Influence with City-States. *Philanthropy +33% Influence from Gold gifts to City-States. *Cultural Diplomacy Influence with City-States degrades 33% slower than normal. *Aesthetics Other players' Influence with City-States decreases 25% faster. +20 instant Influence with City-States. *Trade Pact City-state friends and allies increase Production in your cities. *Scholasticism City-state allies provide Science. *Finisher +2 National Happiness for each City-State friend, and +3 National Happiness for each ally. Order Good for expanding and developing modern cities. *Opener +1 Great Engineer at the Capital. +10% Production in all cities. Can purchase Great Engineers with Faith *Planned Economy +100% Production for building Production buildings. *Communism +1 City Happiness and +10% Science from Smithies and Factories. *Socialism -25% Maintenance for Buildings. *Labor Unions +1 Production from Mines, Quarries, Lumber Mills, and Fishing Boats. *United Front +25% chance to catch spies. -25% enemy spy tech steal rate. +5 Production from Espionage buildings. *Finisher Instantly gain 10 turns of Production in all cities. +10% Production from Factories and power plants. Knowledge (was Rationalism) Good for researching new things to build. *Opener +1 Great Scientist at the Capital. +1 Science on Science buildings. Can purchase Great Scientists with Faith once you enter the Industrial Era. *Scientific Revolution Constructs a Science building in your oldest 4 cities. +15% Science on Public Schools. *Sovereignty +20% Science when the nation is happy. *Humanism +1 City Happiness on Universities, Public Schools, and Research Labs. *Free Thought +1 Science from Villages. +2 Science from Harbors. *Secularism +2 Science from Specialists. *Finisher +2 free technologies. Nationalism (was Autocracy) Good for happiness and conquest. Nationalism cannot be active with Freedom. *Opener +1 City Happiness for Monuments. Can purchase Great Generals and Great Admirals with Faith. *Police State +2 City Happiness from Espionage buildings. +100% Production for building Espionage buildings. *Militarism -25% Purchase and Maintenance costs for units. *Nationalism +0.5 City Happiness per specialist. +3 City Happiness from Courthouses. *Fascism Your empire plunders Cultural treasures from captured cities. *Conscription +10 unit heal rate. *Finisher +30 Experience for units. Freedom Good for peaceful empires with high population. Freedom cannot be active with Nationalism. *Opener +25% Combat Strength for cities and units in friendly territory. *Free Trade +100% Gold from Mutual Open Borders. +50% Science from Research Agreements. *Universal Suffrage +1 Food from Farms. *Free Speech +2 Culture on Villages and Moai Statues. *Democracy -1 Food consumed per Specialist. 100% Great Person creation rate *Immigration Citystate friends and allies gift Great People. *Finisher Doubles effects from National Wonders. +1 Population in cities. Category:gem Category:policies